Asura vs Blake Belladonna
Asura vs Blake Belladonna Season 3 Episode 13 (Asura's Wrath vs RWBY) Intro This may not have a connection, but this fight is the follow up of Asura vs Bill Cipher, the Season Finale of my 2nd Season! Find out who will win in my 13th episode of my 3rd Season! Pre Fight Asura: How- Who are you? How did I get here?! Blake: Not sure. Just found your body on the ground. Asura stood up, glacing around for any sign of Bill Cipher. Asura: Where is he? Blake looked confused. Blake: Who? Asura: The yellow monster that knocked me out! Tell me the truth, lady! Blake: How am I supposed to know? I just found your body on the floor right when you woke up! Asura: Don't tell me your lies, girl! Blake: Hey! Blake quickly swung her sword at Asura, but Asura grabbed the sword and pushed Blake away. Blake quickly teleported behind Asura, grabbed her sword, and kicked him in the back. Asura turned to Blake and bared his fists. Asura: You'll pay for that! DIE OR SURVIVE! BEGIN! Fight!!! (Clink the link. It is a song; it makes the fight more enjoyable!) Blake quickly teleported behind Asura, but before she knew it Asura grabbed her legs and slammed her into the ground. Asura roared in anger and grabbed Blake's head. With a click CRACK! in the ground, Blake was slammed into the ground. Blake kicked Asura in the gut. While Asura grabbed his chest in pain, Blake got up and grabbed her sword. Blake swung it at Asura, but lucky for Asura, he ducked under the blow and landed a hard punch in Blake's chest. Blake was slammed into a tree while Asura turned into his Mantra form. Mantra Asura punched Blake with all of his arms, Blake yelling in pain. With one final punch, Blake was blasted into a sharp rock. Blake quickly pulled the rock off of her, her body searing in pain. Blake teleported behind Asura, and quickly kicked him into the air. Blake teleported in front of Asura and developed a series of slicing her sword into Asura. After one final strike, the sword went through one of Asura's 8 arms and sent the monster slamming into the ground. Asura roared in anger and lunged himself up at Blake. Blake just teleported behind Asura and kicked him into a tree. Asura knew Blake would teleport behind him and kill him. That gave him an idea. When Blake teleported behind Asura and nearly sliced Asura's face off, Asura ducked under the blow and landed a hard punch in Blake's face. Blake slammed into the ground, nearly knocked out. Asura charged a punch while Blake was recovering, and as soon as Blake got up, Asura punched her in the face so hard, it shattered the poor girls skull. K.O!!!!!! Asura grabbed his broken arm in pain and started to walk off. But he paused after he heard a voice. ???: WELL WELL WELL WELL WELL WELL WELL WELL WELL! THINGS JUST GOT A LITTLE MORE INTERESTING! Asura turned to see what he was looking for. Asura lunged at the figure, wanting to know why he spared Asura and to destroy him at once. Conclusion This Melee's Winner Is... Asura!!!!!! Category:ZombieSlayer23 Category:What-If? One Minute Melees Category:Completed What-If? One Minute Melees Category:'Battle of the Genders' themed One Minute Melees Category:Protagonist themed One Minute Melees Category:'Video Games vs Web Shows' themed One Minute Melees